Soul Calibur II The Search for the Soul Edge
by Kat Kanan
Summary: The second to last battle before someone can claim over the Soul Edge. Who will win? Will evil take over the world as we know it?
1. Evil Rising

          I'd like to start of by saying please don't kill me. I know that the first three chapters basically stolen directly from the Soul Calibur site but I have to explain the story and the characters for those who don't know. This chapter is an exact quote from the site itself. If you don't believe me, then why don't you go have a look?

**_Chapter 1: Evil Rising_**

"Countless legends surround a sword known as Soul Edge. Some claim it was the ultimate weapon. Others refer to it as the "Sword of Heroes." …A phantom sword with immeasurable power of the spirits…the key to eternal youth…treasure without equal…a panacea to cure all illness… There are even those who consider it the "Sword of Salvation."  
  
Although no one could ever be certain of the sword's whereabouts or true identity, various rumors and folklore spread across the world. In reality, Soul Edge was comprised of twin blades that fed on human souls.  
  
In the latter half of the 16th century, a warrior on a divine mission for the ancient god of forge successfully shattered one of the evil blades. Tragically, shattering the sword produced the opposite effect of what was intended. The balance of power between the swords was destroyed, and the evil of the blades spiraled out of control; its malevolent energy diffused into the sky in a form of eerie light. The phenomenon, which later became known as the Evil Seed, scarred the world with its evil legacy.  
  
The remaining sword possessed the body of a man who took the evil blade into his hands and embarked on a killing spree throughout Europe. Macabre accounts of merciless killings spread fear throughout the entire continent.  
  
Yet the massacres ceased after three years. Four more years passed, and the horrors became a distant memory and people felt safe once again.  
  
…No one knew.  
  
Four years before, a spirit sword named Soul Calibur appeared from the East, as if to answer the call of the raging Soul Edge. No one witnessed the final battle to the death where Soul Edge was shattered. No one knew that the spirit sword was left behind in the vortex of evil to stop the demon sword's powers.  
  
Most people were oblivious to the fact that the peace that followed was the result of this battle, and the spirit sword's existence remained a mystery.  
  
Unfortunately, the peace was merely a façade; the evil blade began spreading its influence, quietly yet surely, throughout the world once again. People unwittingly transported the sword to every corner of the world in the form of metal shards. These pieces of Soul Edge still embodied evil powers. With Soul Calibur lost in the void, it was only a matter of time before the evil sword's dark powers infected the entire world."


	2. Introducing Heather

As I said before, this next chapter will be an almost direct quote from the Soul Calibur website except for the fact that the name of the character has been changed ^_^ All storylines are copyright Namco and those freaks.

**_Chapter 2: Introducing Heather_**

"During the 16th century, France was amidst religious strife. Heather grew up with the tumultuous age as her cradle, the scheming of noble families as her lullaby, and the rapier and medicine as her playmates. Her cool, unemotional demeanor created many enemies, but her quick and precise decision-making and execution skills solidified the foundation of her family amongst the nobles.

Unfortunately, Heather made a critical mistake during the year of the notorious Evil Seed catastrophe. She discovered too late that one member of nobility supported by the Sorel clan became insane from the effects of the Evil Seed. Consequently, Heather gave her enemies the justification to come after her. To make matters worse, treacherous members of her family who were thrust into the conflict surrendered quickly and offered to hand over Heather in order to protect themselves.  
  
Heather hid herself in an impoverished town to escape from her pursuers, which included her family members. But accustomed to a life of privilege without want, Heather could not bear the cold and hunger she suffered in the slums. She most certainly would have died if it were not for a little girl named Amy, who hid the weakened Heather from her enemies.  
  
For the little girl, helping Heather was only a simple deed motivated out of spite for the soldiers. For Heather, a woman who until then lived by her own means, it marked the first time she owed her life to someone else. She felt emotions that she had never experienced before, and Amy became an irreplaceable presence in Heather's life.   
  
Heather's exposure to life in the slums made her see the world in a whole new light, and realize the meaninglessness of everything. Nobles quarreled constantly and only thought of their petty interests and self-preservation. And the commoners, tired of constant warring, had given up hope. The world was filled with people whose soulless, meaningless lives made them no better than the dead.

Convinced that the chaos of war was no place to live a meaningful life, Heather took Amy and left the poverty-stricken town. Avoiding war-torn lands, they moved to a town in the countryside. But even with the new surroundings, she could not get Amy to open her heart to the world. Even though her life in the slums strengthened the 10-year old girl's wariness of life and gave her a tenacious will to live, it erased any sense of hope she had for the future.  
  
Assuming a false name, Heather befriended a rich noble to obtain the means to take care of the young girl. She employed her cunning to gain the trust of the lord and those around her. And when the opportunity arose, Heather poisoned the noble and spread word that the "lord had left on a long journey."  
  
One day, Heather found a letter with references to the Evil Seed- the turning point in her life - in the mansion library. She was fascinated by the information, and it wasn't long before she made the connection between the Evil Seed and Soul Edge.  
  
Soul Edge- a demonic blade that promises power in exchange for one's sanity.  
  
What if such a sword were thrust into the hands of the pathetic nobles? They would undoubtedly fight feverishly for the weapon, and ultimately destroy themselves. Commoners would be unfortunate victims of the war, but their existence mattered little, for they were no better off then the dead. It would all be worth it if the petty, war-mongering nobles could be eliminated to secure a meaningful future for Amy.  
  
But in order to accomplish her goal, Heather needed Soul Edge; she was determined to obtain the sword by any means necessary.  
  
A grand, insane plan was brewing in her mind- all for the sake of a young girl."


	3. Introducing Julia

        All storylines in the first three chapters are copyright Namco. Only the names Heather and Julia are not. Got it? Good!

**_Chapter 3: Introducing Julia_**

"The moment Spain declared the Philippines as part of its empire, Southeast Asia was thrust into an age of turmoil. The westerners introduced their new culture without giving any regard to the indigenous culture or people. The foreigners stayed near the shoreline at first, but it was only a matter of time before their influence reached all the way to the mountains.

As if they felt the need to hide from the encroaching footsteps of the foreigners, a tribe of people secluded themselves in a small village nestled deep within the mountain valleys. The tribe honored the Wind Deity and lived as one with nature.  
  
Julia was born during this era into a family of shamans. She was raised as the Last Priestess of the Wind during a time when western influences grew stronger, and faith in the Wind Deity gradually waned.  
  
One day, Julia was reading the winds, just as she had done since she was a young child. That day, however, something about the winds felt odd. Unlike the normal, soft whispers of the winds mixed with murmurs of distant cities, the winds were tainted with an evil aura that seemed to devour everything in its path. The screams, hopelessness, and madness of faraway places carried by the evil aura surged into Julia before she realized what was happening.  
  
This occurred on the day the Evil Seed spread across the world.  
  
Julia crumpled to the ground and lost consciousness for days. The people of her village were on the verge of losing all hope when she finally awoke. Julia's eyes were filled with deep sorrow, and she cried without knowing why.   
  
By Julia's fifteenth year, it was common to see western merchants and explorers in her once secluded village. One day, a westerner brought a "vitality charm" to the village. The elders expressed concern when they saw the unusual metal fragment. They sensed that it did not belong in their village; it belonged somewhere else. They also felt that its presence would have an evil influence on those who came near it.

Julia immediately recognized the evil in the piece of metal; it was the same malevolent energy that she felt on the day she collapsed. "I must return the fragment to its rightful place!" Julia exclaimed.  
  
The elders tried to prevent Julia from leaving the village with the metal shard. They feared that the purity of the Last Priestess would be tainted if she were exposed to the outside world. Her parents disagreed. On the contrary, they felt that by experiencing the world, Julia's purity and love of nature would grow. The young Sibyl left on her journey with her parents' blessing.  
  
As her village slowly disappeared behind the mountain range, Julia sensed the resonance of the same evil aura from other parts of the world. She could feel it in the winds that traveled across the seas and continents, circulating throughout the world. She knew that everything would soon be consumed by illness if the evil force continued to spread with the wind.  
  
Julia reasoned that there were more of these metal fragments. And like the one she possessed, unwitting people carried the pieces to all corners of the world. Julia knew she had to find all of the fragments and seek their rightful place.  
  
Although Julia had never set foot outside of her village before, she was not afraid-no matter how long the journey, she knew she would be fine as long as the winds were with her.


	4. All or Nothing

Cha-ching! 90 minute delay! Okay it was really hard to pick between writing the next chapter of 'Just another pointless fanfic' or 'Soul Calibur II – The Search for The Soul Edge'. Well as you can see, I picked Soul Calibur! Julia and Heather are owned by me 'cause Julia is my slave. The other character names are probably owned by Namco.

**_Chapter 4: All or nothing_**

It is the day before the final fight for the Soul Edge. Two people have worked hard to make their way to this battle. After this one, only one person stands in their way. 

Both approach the building, although from different sides. To them, it's nothing different from what they've seen throughout their whole journey. 

To us, it looks similar to an ancient Egyptian tomb. The walls are covered with great art of people, sphinxes, and pyramids. The room looks like a bottomless pit with only a small circular platform in the center. 

The first and one of the only rules of the fight is if you can make it to the center ring, you can fight. About a foot all the way around the edge is made of stone; the center of it, sand. It may look normal to the human eye, but throw something into the ring and quickly you will learn your mistake. The ring they are fighting in is a ring of quick sand. It's only deep enough to pull them in to about their knees, though. Just enough to slow them down a bit.

They both enter the building, Heather stopping in the doorway to look around, Julia walking straight forward and almost falling into the nothingness.

**Julia**: Ah!!!! _**Does a flip, landing at the stone edge of the center ring**_

**Heather**: _**hearing the scream, but not knowing who it is**_ You foolish girl. After all this travel you still haven't learned to stop and take in your surroundings? This is going to be an easy match…

        Heather simply jumps across the huge pit as if it was no more than a couple of inches wide. Heather looks over her opponent, taking the time to learn all she can about her next victim while she still can. Julia simply looks at Heathers awesome clothes. 

Again, they look normal to each other but to us they look like people out of a game. Heather was dressed in a short, but elegant dress. Of course she wore shorts too as there were many fights with guys along the way. She had her hair pulled back in a neat bun so not to get in her way or make it easy for cheap shots such as pulling her hair. Her weapon of choice – the Rapier Sword known as Flambert.

Julia on the other hand was dressed in shorts and a weird top that showed her stomach. Her hair was put back in too pigtails and she wore a gold necklace around her neck that looked as if it would make it harder to fight. In her hands she held her weapon of choice – her Elbow Blades known as Loka Luha & Syi Salika.

Heather, being the great fighter she is, quickly took in everything she could see about Julia. Julia watched the ceiling.

**Julia**: I knew I should have stayed home and watched Teletubbies… Oh wait… We didn't have TVs in my home town…

**Heather**: _**cocks her head to the side and blinks some**_ Teletubbies… Wait a minute… Julia?

**Julia**: What huh? Oh yup that's me! How'd you know my name?

**Heather**: Julia it's me, Heather.

**Julia**: Whoa! Awesome! I didn't know you were fighting for the Soul Edge!

**Heather**: And I didn't know you could fight.

**Julia**: Yeah… Hey wait a minute!!

**Heather**: Well who cares! Are we going to fight or not? _**puts one arm behind her back, sticking out her sword in front of her __ß_ her kind of fighting stance**__

**Julia**: Yeah… But if I'm fighting you then I'm not going to use these stupid things!

        With that Julia throws her elbow blades into the center of the ring. She does another flip back to the doorway and runs outside. While out there, she opens up the pack she left on the ground, pulling out what looks like a belt with a sword strapped to the front, some wrist bands with blades on them, and some ankle bands with blades on them. She runs back in, flipping once again to the center ring. After putting all the things on (By the way, the belt looking thing she put on her head…), she smiles to Heather.

**Julia**: Now I'm ready!

**Heather**: That's not fair! You can't do that!

**Julia**: And why not?

**Heather**: Because you are suppose to be an embodiment of Talim and Talim fights with elbow blades! You can't just go and change the game like that! Those weapons aren't even real!

**Julia**: I don't care! I made them so I can use them! This is an all or nothing fight and I don't want to lose because my weapon is crap!

**Heather**: _**looks to her sword, tossing it over her shoulder and into the pit**_ Screw this then.

        Heather runs to the center and sweeps her hand down into the quicksand. She finds the elbow blades with no problem, picking them up and smirking to Julia. She continues her smirk as she walks backwards to the stone edge again.

**Heather**: I like these better anyways…

**Julia**: Crap!!!

        So, they prepare for the fight ahead of them. Who will win? Only I know!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually I don't… Haven't gotten that far yet. Oh well.


End file.
